Cybertron Science Class
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Sequal to Two plus one equals trouble. ratchet tries to get some Ark crew members to do a worm dissection. Poor Ratchet and worms is all I can say.


**Author's note**

SEQUAL TO TWO PLUS ONE EQUALS TROUBLE!

Summary: I was sitting in Science class-supposed to be dissecting a worm- and I questioned my friend, "How do you think the twins would do this?" my other friend said that they'd tear it in two and the conversation merged into this story. Poor Ratchet and worms is all I can say.

Cybertron Science Class

"Sit down!" Ratchet ordered. Ironhide, Wheeljack, Prowl, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Jazz and the twins sat, in twos, in the provided desks. Ratchet collapsed into his chair behind his large desk. He pulled out four bags.

"What we doing today, doc?" Sunstreaker hummed.

"A human experiment," Ratchet answered.

"What kind of experiment?" Optimus mumbled.

"A worm dissection," Ratchet replied.

"Ew!" Sideswipe wailed.

"How long are worms?" Bumblebee questioned.

"The longest is around a few feet long," Ratchet explained.

"How do we 'dissect' it?" Prowl hummed.

"We use scissors to cut into the animal. Then we examine the inside," Ratchet nodded.

Ratchet walked by each desk. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were paired and had a long, dark worm they called triple s. Ironhide was paired with Wheeljack and had a fat, worm that Ironhide called 'Bound to Explode'. Bumblebee and Jazz had a long, light, skinny worm they called little beat. Prowl and Prime called their small, pink, fat worm a living being. Ratchet groaned.

"So we just cut along the side?" Sunstreaker questioned. Sideswipe shrugged. Sunstreaker eyed the worm then the scissors in his hand then to his red brother, who looked very eager. Sunstreaker held out the scissors.

"Do you wish to do it, brother?" gulped Sunstreaker, looking very green in the face.

"I'd love to!" Sideswipe cheered, snatching the scissors. Without a moment to be calm, Sideswipe cut into triple s. Small blackish-brown stuff fell out. Sunstreaker covered his mouth. Sideswipe frowned.

"Ratchet didn't mention it would leak!" Sideswipe mumbled.

"I don't feel so well…" Sunstreaker mumbled. Sideswipe shrugged, jabbing into the worm again. This time a red liquid shot out. Sunstreaker grew green in the face as the liquid coated his shoulder. Sunstreaker felt his head and fell back. Sideswipe looked down at him.

"Medic!" Sideswipe screamed, "I think I killed the worm…and Sunny fainted!"

Meanwhile, a table away, Jazz and Bumblebee were working perfectly.

"Scissors?" Jazz ordered. Bumblebee handed him the scissors. Jazz cut gently into the worm.

"Pins!" Jazz ordered. Bumblebee handed him pins.

"Water!" Jazz gasped. Bumblebee squirted water onto the worm. Jazz nodded and went on.

At the next table, Ironhide and Wheeljack were arguing about what to do. Wheeljack wanted an X-ray and Ironhide wanted to rip it instead of using the dull scissors. Wheeljack gently patted Ironhide. He smiled.

"Come on, hide. I've got the medical and scientific know how, so why not put me in charge," Wheeljack hummed. Ironhide growled, lifted the worm and tore it in two, guts flying. Wheeljack took a recap then grabbed the worm. BOOM! The worm blew up.

Ratchet didn't notice the mishaps, he was too busy dealing with Prime and Prowl who both refused to cut the worm.

"He is a living being, I will not hurt him as long as I live!" Prime shouted. Ratchet's optics twitched.

"IT'S DEAD!" Ratchet yelled.

"Still we refuse to dissect it!" Prowl nodded.

"Fine! Let me check on everyone else and then I'll come back to you," Ratchet growled.

Ratchet turned around and went red in the face. Sideswipe was fanning his brother, who still laid fainted. Wheeljack, covered in charred worm, was cowering under the table with Ironhide screaming on top the table. Jazz and Bumblebee was almost done with the dissection.

"Everyone FAILS and MUST do it again…" Ratchet screamed then turned to Prime and Prowl, "And you two must DO it! Jazz and Bumblebee are the only two who did it RIGHT! They are free to go!"

Jazz and Bumblebee marched out and sat in the nearby Rec Room. They both burst out laughing.

"Man, we played it right!" Jazz cheered.

"Convincing Optimus it was a living being was easy!" Bumblebee snickered.

"Planting the Wheeljack bomb was the hardest part," Jazz shrugged.

"I can't believe Sunny fainted!" Bumblebee mumbled.

"Who knew Sunstreaker would faint at the sight of worm guts?" Jazz gasped.

"Oh well," Bumblebee shrugged.

"Well, that'll be a confession if I ever heard one," snickered Prowl. Bumblebee and Jazz turned around to see Ratchet leading Prime, Prowl, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Wheeljack, and Ironhide.

"You planted a bomb in our worm!?" Wheeljack gasped. Ironhide shrugged.

"Even without the bomb it would've exploded," Ironhide chuckled. Wheeljack hissed.

"Now you'll have to do extra work," Ratchet snickered.

"What kind of work?" Jazz whimpered.

"Cleaning every wall in this ship!" Prime ordered.

"Oh man…" Jazz and Bumblebee whimpered.

**Author's note**

This was a weird thought that seemed to cross my mind but it was surely a cross when to follow! Ha!


End file.
